sethmacfarlanescavalcadeofcartooncomedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Sweet Roadrunner Die/Transcript
(Episode starts with Wile E. Coyote pulls up a giant Rock on a cliff with his device. Suddenly Road Runner is heard by Wile E. Coyote and he sees him) Road Runner: Meep, meep! (Wile E. tries to pull the rock up faster. But the rope snapped and falls a rock and Road Runner still running and now he crushed from a big rock.) Wile E.: Holly shit. I did it. He's under there. I got him. I fucking got him! (Scene cuts to rock and Wile E. Coyote walks in. He push a rock a way who Road Runners are completely died forever.) Jesus, I'm gonna need a shovel! (Scene fades into a Kitchen with a chicken roast for Thanksgiving which is the Road Runner and now Wile E. Coyote and Friend Coyote who is eat Road Runner) Wile E.: Mmm. Oh, This is delicious. Uh, You Know-- It's like you work for your meal, When you really work for it, It was taste much better, You know? Friend Coyote: So, What gonna do now?! Wile E.: Huh! Never really thought about it! Ive been chasing this damn bird for 20 years ahh, not really trained for anything else uh, It just like kind of a life get away from me! Huh? Friend Coyote: Well, I am sure is something will turn up. (A time card reads "A few Weeks Later". Scene cuts back to kitchen with Friend Coyote disappeared and Wile E. Coyote is sitting a chair and Drinking a bottle. And one of a crumb. He picks up and eats it by a crumb. Scene cuts to living room with Wile E. Coyote watching The Mr. men Show For Mr. Fuzzy running by mud and worth hog. The camera is Zoom out with TV appears with roadrunner's head made a skull on top of a Television. And back to Wile E. Coyote, And changes to Road Runner Skullhead, with back to Wile E. Coyote's face to close up. Scene cut to restaurant with Customers sit on chair and Wile E. Coyote appears walk in and puts on food and drinks and holding a basket on a food and drink cola coke.) Wile E.: Okay. There's a pastrami on rye, Pasta salad and Two Diet Cokes. (But he stops at puts a drinks on a table.) Customer: No, No, No! It was 1 Coke, and one diet coke. Wile E.: Oh, My God. I am Sorry. Customer: We've been waiting an hour. Wile E.: I know. I'm Sorry! Customer: What the hell kind of place is-- uh?! (Wile E. throws a coke and throws a basket and burger drop and another coke breaks it on a floor.) Wile E.: I am sorry! I am Sorry! I know because I am...(censored beeps)...ing creatures. Now I did not thinking staight... get of my back because you know what is like. (Camera pans at to boss appears and tell to Wile e.) Boss: Wile E., You're fired. (Wile E. feels sad. Scene cuts to Wile E. writing a note. With inside sit on a catipult with string on it and tied.) Wile E.: Mom, and dad. Fucking forgive me for this. (Zooms in where Wile E. Coyote Was Lays and tries use a sissors to cut a string to slam it on cliff. He stops. He give an idea and he starts surprised. Scene cuts to inside bakery.) Wile E. Coyote: And then, all a sudden, it hit me. I knew want it to me. And I untied myself from that catapult and here I am. Friend Coyote: That is such a relief. Wile E.: I Know. I know. So if you have how about 45 minutes to talk about the lord, Jesus Christ. Friend Coyote: Oh, shit. (ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes